


Pride and Penguins

by Zarazabuza



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Riddles, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarazabuza/pseuds/Zarazabuza
Summary: But no sooner had Jim made it clear to himself and Bruce that Oswald hardly had any good feature at all, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of his green blue eyes and sharp whip." I will rather be that of a bird than a man so consumed by his own pride!"





	Pride and Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> Bata reader: GingerWithaHat
> 
> The ages:
> 
> Jim and Edward: 31  
> Oswald: 27  
> Selina and Bruce: 21  
> Ivy: 13

The Van Dahl manor wasn’t of the finest state. At one point it had been filled with glorious parties and the finest silk money could buy, but that was before the accident which now led to the family being in this ghastly predicament. Elijah Van Dahl and Gertrud had three children. The youngest was Ivy, she was but a stick, always wild and loved to play in the garden. The second was Selina, whom often would feed the stray cats wondering around the grounds. The oldest, Oswald, though he was a boy and the family estate would normally go to him, ensuring that the family wouldn’t be thrown out on the streets when their father left this Earth, it was the next generation which bothered their mother.

Though he was male, an accident as a young boy had left his leg broken and he could never walk without a cane, which had left him undesirable to the fair sex. Not that he’d ever been too interested in the female form, but he kept this notion to himself.

“Oh, what am I to do! Oh, husband of mine, we need to find suitable husbands to our children before we are all thrown out and end up in the Poor House!”

“My darling, I am sure they will be fine,” Elijah spoke from behind a book, not giving his grieving wife the attention she was seeking. Gertrud glared at her husband before overdramatically throwing herself on the sofa. “Oh, you would want us to go to the Poor House!” 

Elijah had moved to stare at his wife, softly closing the book since he knew fully well that he wouldn’t get more reading done for now. “Now Dear I don’t think-“ 

“Father! Father! Mother! There’s a party! They say someone has bought Hertfordshire and they are throwing a party, can we go! can we!! please!” Ivy had stormed into the room, almost throwing the door of its hinges, flower petals and dirt were stuck in her hair and dress. “I too would love to go, father,” Selina said as she more carefully walked into the room. Oswald stayed in the doorway, not too fond of the concept of a party as his sisters.

“Oh! Husband of mine! This is destiny! We can find some outstanding gentlemen for our two daughters” Gertrud sprung off the sofa to stare at Elijah with a glint in her eyes and a spark of an idea.

“I’m sure it won’t hurt to let them go to a party, if you bring Oswald along. Who knows, he might find someone, too,” Elijah said, looking past the three females to smile fondly at his son, whom was trying to not look like a deer caught in a headlight, and was failing miserably at that.

“Then it’s decided! Oh! I must find your best outfits! Ah! Perhaps my daughters can catch a Lords’ wandering eye,” Gertrude tutted with ecstasy.

 

 

Hertfordshire was full of people; it seemed everyone from around the country had arrived for the party. Oswald kept to himself in the dark corners, not just because of his shyness, but also because he knew by now how large groups of people was acting towards people walking with a cane, and it wasn’t friendly. Selina was standing next to him, smiling softly while trying to sway him out on the dance floor for just one dance. 

“Come on Ozzy, wont you dance with me though? Ivy is already out there.”

“Ivy will dance with anything with two legs and a pretty smile.” He smiled at his sister before turning to stare at Ivy, whom was currently dancing wildly with a man twice her own age. “But don’t feel like you must entertain me, Selina. You should go out and have fun, too. I can manage.” 

“But Ozzy, I want you to have fun, too. Has no one asked you up to dance this evening? Not even Holly from town? She would dance with a cow.”

“Seems like I fail to meet the standard of a cow, then.”

“Ozzy!”  
It was at that moment that they walked into the room: A young man around Selinas age with a charming smile that would make any female heart melt instantly. Behind him was an older gentleman, his face frozen in a cold glare as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. The younger of the two saw Selina and if his smile had been dazzling before, now it was blinding. Oswald rolled his eyes in contempt of the whole sassy ordeal, never been one for the whole “love at first sight” trope himself, but it seemed Selina and the young gentleman was doomed. However, he still found himself stealing a peek or two at the glaring gentleman.

Like Oswald he seemed to favour the dark corners of the dancing hall. He wasn’t bad looking, on the contrary; the short blond hair and the dark, close-fitting blue suit of his was really complimenting his features. Ivy was dancing with a new man, laughing in a hushed manner. Selina was giggling softly while only dancing with the young gentleman. Oswald, on the other hand, stood frozen. It was bad enough not to find the fair sex interesting, but to find yourself attracted to a member of his own gender at a party full of people!? A man, whom could properly get any woman he wanted if he would just smile instead.

Oswald found himself moving slowly away from his dark corner, softly limping towards the man. It was foolish, he knew this, but even so he just wanted to hear his voice and then he could return to his safe corner. 

 

 

“Now James, you should stop your sour mood. There’s so many fine ladies attending tonight, so why not find someone to dance with?” Bruce Wayne smiled at his older friend, trying to transfer his own enjoyment to his grumpy companion.

“And you danced with the only decent one for the whole evening,” James grumbled as he scanned the room with his cold eyes, never smiling.

“Jim,” the young man sighed “I’m sure there’s at least one female that might capture your interest. How about miss Selina’s sister?” 

“What do you take me for? She is but a wild child.” 

“How about the brother? While she was dancing, Selina mentioned that he hadn’t had any luck finding a dance partner for tonight, either.”

“I would rather be dead than having to dance with a man! And a cripple, too! The way he waddles around in that black suit of his is like that of a flightless bird. To be caught dancing, even if out of pity, with that man would hurt my reputation. No, I think I’d rather stay here and keep an eye out for your wellbeing.” 

Oswald felt butterflies in his stomach to a point that it hurt. Was this what princesses in all of the fairy tales that Ivy loved so much felt when they met their Prince Charming? Each step felt like he was walking a mile, he could feel sweet gathering at his neck, a red blush soon bloomed over his freckled cheeks. It was quite bothersome that one man, whom he had never met before, could have this effect on him. However, all those feelings died quickly when he was within hearing distance of the man’s vile words. 

He tried to quietly limp away, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. How could a man be so awful when he didn’t even know Oswald or his sisters? How dare he! Of all the things to compare him to; a penguin of all things!? It hurt, but so did the tumble he did. Of course, his hasty retreat was interrupted by a group of people bumping into his cane, that caused him to fall into a table with a vase, breaking the damn thing in the process.

“And apparently eavesdropping is another flaw,” the rude man snared at Oswald as he was gathering himself and used his cane to get himself up from the floor, favouring his good side.

“I would rather be full of psychical flaws than allow my pride to overtake my good judgement,” Oswald snapped back. “Who are you to judge me on my character when you are nothing but a pampered peacock! I’d rather be a penguin than a judgmental, prideful waste of a human being! Selina! Ivy! Say goodnight! We are going home!” 

The party had slowed down to a halt, everyone seemed to be focusing on the drama that had just unfolded. As Oswald gathered a bothered Ivy, whom didn’t want the party to end just because her brother had ruined it for everyone, and a sad smiling Selina, who waved a silent goodbye to Bruce, whispers broke out in the corners. Everyone loved a good outburst of drama.

“What expression, the way his eyes glows with anger-“

“Jim?”

“- how at home he is in his own skin, the way he present himself even though he walks with a limp …the way he held himself as he spoke back to me. To think there could be one so interesting at this party.” 

 

 

The next day had Oswald’s mother and Ivy both ignoring him; for two different things, though, but from the same topic: the party. Ivy because she was still annoyed for her brother calling the party short, and his mother because there had at least been a chance for Selina to find a good gentleman with a good background. Now Gertrud had to take drastic measurements in order to secure her children’s future. 

Selina walked into the study with a newly opened letter, while her father was trying to continue reading his book and her mother was mourning on the sofa about their doomed fate. Gertrud had just send a letter to her cousin and now she had to wait for the response. Her cousin, Collins, had a daughter around Oswald’s age. She was a bit quirky and tended to scare suitors away and her son has a problem talking to girls. Perhaps an agreement could be arranged between the two families. It is for their future, after all.

“Mother, Mr Wayne has asked if I would like to have a private meeting with him this afternoon.” 

“Mr. Wayne from the Wayne foundation?” Elijah said as he put his book down. It seemed that the universe was all against him finishing his readings. Once Gertrud realised whom her middle child had danced with the other night, she exploded with glee. A plan had already formed itself in her mind. It was perfect and if everything went well, they would soon have a leg into the fortune of the Wayne’s. 

Selina were to agree to the meeting and take a horse, not a carriage. A horse would be slower, meaning that her daughter would have to stay overnight at Hertfordshire Halls. It would be a perfect chance for the young Wayne to get to know her middle child better. And who knows, perhaps love could blossom. 

Meanwhile, Oswald and Ivy had taken a trip into town, since one of Ivy’s friends had let it slip that the soldiers were in town. His youngest sister and her friends wanted to go and see the parade but couldn’t unless they went with a grown-up. He had suggested that he could go with them, not just to get out of the Van Dahl house, but also to gain some time away from his mother. He loved his mother, but when she got into one of her moods, he would rather go hide with a good book.

 

 

The town was decorated with flags and other kind of festival coloured silk. Ivy and her friends were looking at the marching soldiers as they made their way through town; music was playing, people were cheering, and it was a perfect sunny day. Oswald found himself smiling as he looked at his giggling youngest sister as she threw a handkerchief to the soldiers. Ever the classic romantic.

“What is the longest word in the dictionary?” A voice cut through the sounds of enjoyment from Oswald’s sister, he turned towards the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to a man in a similar uniform as the marching soldiers that has all his sister’s attention at the moment.  
“What?” 

“What is the longest word in the dictionary?” he repeated. 

“I don’t understand? Is this a riddle?” Oswald tightened his grip on his cane. It wasn’t as if he was a great fighter, but he could at least get a few hits in with his cane if necessary. And if this soldier was suffering from shell-shock due to the war, he would do everything in his power to stop him before he could get too close to his sister. 

“Smiles, the answer is smiles. There’s a mile between the two S’s. You look handsome when you smile,” the stranger continued, smiling fondly with an intenseness Oswald had never been on the receiving end off before. Before he had a chance to answer the strange man, a young redhead pushed herself between the two. 

“Who are you? Are you a real soldier? Did you kill people in the war?” Ivy asked frankly, with no care in the world that her questions could be considered rude.

“Ivy!” 

Instead of contempt, the strange man just laughed softly and indulged his sister fondly, focusing entirely on Ivy. “My name is Edward Nygma. Yes, I’m a real soldier and I’m afraid that yes, I have killed, but that’s no talk for a lady.”

“Edward Nygma is a stupid name.”

“Ivy!!”

Instead of getting angry, the stranger just laughed softly at his sister’s outburst, and granted her a soft smile. “Ah, I find it a bit of an enigma myself.” Oswald found himself smiling. Whoever this stranger was, he would ignore his energetic sister’s flaws and indulge in her silliness. Warmth was spreading through his stomach like a wildfire. However; like the party the night before, things just weren’t on his side.

“Mr Gordon!” One of Ivy’s friends shrieked. Oswald’s focus on the strange soldier turned to spot the man whom had insulted him the night prior. Wait, Gordon? Why did that name sound so familiar …it can’t be the same Gordon as the famous lawyer Gordon? Could it? The Gordon who was famous for taking trials no one else would take and always win? That Gordon?

Oswald wanted to ask, but how do you start a conversation with a man whom insulted you the other night, a man you also spoke harshly back to? ‘Excuse me, I know we had a fallout the other night, but are you related to the famous lawyer Gordon?’ No, that wouldn’t do.

Jim, however, wasn’t looking at Oswald. Instead he was glaring daggers at the strange soldier. “Ed.” Gordon’s voice was filled with venom. The stranger didn’t back down from the deadly glare as he merely responded with a glare of his own.  
“Jim”. 

 

 

There was a deadly silence, and though it only lasted a few seconds it felt as if summer had ended and autumn had given way for winter. There was a deadly cold hanging in the air, even Ivy could feel the dreaded mood and had left to look at the soldiers with her friends again, hereby leaving Oswald in the middle of the ice-cold staring competition.

“It would seem I am not wanted here. Goodbye, my friend.” The strange soldier bowed to Oswald, taking his hat off in the process before leaving Oswald with the rude gentleman.

“You should stay far away from that man.” Though Jim’s voice had been full of venom just a second ago, there was a certain fondness when he addressed Oswald. Oswald, in turn, glared at Jim with a sarcastic gleam in both his eyes and voice.

“You don’t know. He showed himself to be a superb specimen of a gentleman, compared to others I can think of.”

 

 

In the end, Gertrud’s plan for getting Selina stuck at Hertfordshire went beyond all expectations. Apparently while there had been sunny and rain-free in town, a cloud of ice-cold water had poured down on Selina as she had ridden to the Wayne’s manor, leaving her bedridden and sick. Of course, their mother saw this as a golden opportunity for Selina to stay even longer at the manor.

At the same time Gertrud had been focusing intensely for Oswald to meet this arranged bride of his. 

“I shall not!”

“Oswald my dear son, do you want us to be thrown out and end up at the Poor House?!” 

“I hardly know this woman! I refuse!

“I will never speak to you ever again if you do not do this! Husband of mine! Tell our son that it is for our future!”

Elijah grumbled. Why did he even try to read this damn book? Everyone seemed to want his attention the very moment he went to the study to read. He should take a page from his son’s book and hide when he wanted some peace to read.

“Oswald, as I see it, you are in a predicament. Your mother won’t talk to you if you don’t marry this woman, and I-” he paused, only to make sure his son was focusing on what he was telling him “-I won’t talk to you if you do”.

 

 

Life for the Van Dahl family was going great. The bond between Selina and Bruce was growing stronger each day, and tonight, there was yet another party at Hertfordshire. This time, Gertrud and Elijah would be attending. Oswald could see his mother at the bar, enjoying the free drinks way beyond what should be considered proper lady manners, while his father had apparently made himself disappear into the library. Finally, he could get a chance to read some damn books. Ivy was dancing wildly, enjoying herself to the fullest, and Selina was dancing exclusively with the young Wayne. Oswald was yet again keeping himself in the shadows.

“I’m as small as an ant, as big as a whale. I’ll approach like a breeze, but can come like a gale. I’ll dance to the music, though I can’t hear. Of names I have many, of names I have one. I’m as slow as a snail, but from me you can’t run. What am I?”

Oswald smiled to himself before he turned towards the riddle-loving soldier. “I’m afraid I’m not good with riddles”. Edward smiled as he moved to stand next to the man whom had tried to keep himself hidden. “A shadow.”

“For bloody sake Riddler! That’s not how you flirt!” A bellowing man stepped into Oswald’s line of sight, wearing a uniform similar to the one Ed was wearing. The man smelled of alcohol and smoke. He held Oswald’s arm in a tight grip as he tried to drag him towards the dance floor. “This is how you do it, Ed! Hey, name’s Harvey. Now, let’s go dance!”

Oswald tried to look backwards for his newfound friend, but Harvey had already dragged him too far from his safe shadows, so far that he couldn’t see Ed over the people dancing. He tried to pull his arm out of the drunk man’s grip, but for all his struggles, the man only tightened his hold. He wished this brute hadn’t manhandled him so quickly that he’d forgotten his cane. Not just because the cane would make him less depending on this drunk to walk, but also so he could beat him over the head for all of this. “Unhand me, you brute! Let go of me!”

“Nah! I must show Eddy how to do it! God, I hate his damn riddles all the bloody time! Riddle me this, riddle me that!”

“You will let me go you- you!” 

“Can I have this dance?” A third voice interrupted the developing altercation.

“Yes!” Oswald yelled, not even caring whom asked for the dance, as long he could get away from this drunk brute. However, when he turned to stare at the third man, it was James Gordon. He was holding his cane in one hand. Jim glared at Harvey until the brute let go of the raven-haired man’s arm and left the two of them standing at the dance floor.

“I won’t dance with you! And hand me my cane!”

 

 

Everything had gone down-hill from that moment. It all started that night at the party. Gertrud had gotten herself quite drunk and had been overheard by Gordon of all people, talking about how she planned to marry off her children to high-standing families. This lead to the Wayne’s packing up Hertfordshire and moving back to London. Selina had been heartbroken, seeing as she refused to leave her room.

He had run across Edward again whom had apologised for his ‘friend’s’ behaviour at the party. He had also explained to Oswald the reason the Waynes were moving away. Apparently, it had all been Gordon’s fault. Everything was Gordon’s fault. Edward had told about a time Gordon and he had been friends, so great friends even that James’ father had given him twenty thousand pounds, but Gordon had told Edward to take the money and never return to Derbyshire!

When he met with Gordon again he had a plan all planned out in his head. He would give this rude obnoxious man a piece of his mind. How could a man be so handsome, yet his personality be so prideful and rotten? But the raven-haired man was not expecting the words that left the blondes mouth.

“I have tried to avoid it, I do now know when it happened, and it was already too late when I realised myself: I was already far too deep. I have found myself falling for you, and it would give me great pleasure if you repaid my affection.”

This man, whom had caught his attention the very first night, his beauty was divine. Oswald had longed for one day to have someone to show him affection. But this man had destroyed his sister’s happiness. “Why should I feel any affection for the man who took great pleasure in breaking my sister’s heart? You despise me! Edward was right about you! You only care about yourself!”

But that was a lie. A part of him had fallen for the pretty face, the man whom had saved him from the drunk brute. Oswald could feel his heart breaking. Why did it hurt so much? Gordons face fell, and with an apology he left the building, leaving the younger man to cry silent tears of a love that could have happened if they could just have met under different circumstances. Thought the world looked down on same-sex relationships, it was still a thing that happened, and most people tended to just ignore it if it didn’t start a big scandal.

 

 

_‘Oswald, I have decided to express my story in a letter as to when we last met, I felt it would not have be wanted. It’s true, I did get my friend to move away from Hertfordshire Halls. I hadn’t wanted to break your sisters heart. I overheard your mother’s words and it concerned me that your sisters love for my friend was not as genuine as his was for her. I must apologize again, it was never my intentions. As for Edward, we were good friends until he ran away with my younger sister, whom had just turned thirteen at the time. He had charmed her with his riddles and made her feel special. He had gotten her to elope with him. Luckily, I was able to stop it in time. I payed him off to leave my family alone; he is not to be trusted. As for my love for you, I have never felt this way before towards any other person. What you do to me, I cannot even express in a letter. I just hope that over time you can forgive me, and if not, then forget me.’_

__

__

_Yours  
Jim Gordon_

Oswald’s body hurt all over, he had been so wrong. This man, whom he thought was so full of pride that he could never love anyone but himself, loved more than anyone could ever fathom. The raven-haired man felt salty tears roll down his cheeks. The need to get to Jim was eating him up from the inside. He had to express the feelings he had for the blonde, he had to apologise for misinterpreting his actions, he had to find him, he had to so many things.

Unfortunately, as Jim had warned in his letter, Edward was not someone to be trusted. The riddle-loving man had somehow been able to lure young and trusting Ivy to him. The two had run off to London. Oswald had taken the automobile to London on the morning they had received the letter of Ivy’s betrothment to Edward Nygma. 

Oswald had told his driver to go full speed ahead. Gabe had always been a good servant and one of the few people Oswald had considered his friend, even if he was an employee.

London was a busy city; how could Oswald ever have believed that he would be able to find Ivy in this place? It was overwhelming and crowded with people, how did any of them even find their way around here?

“Oswald?”

It could not be. London was a giant city compared to the country site where the Van Dahl manor was located. Of all the people …it couldn’t be. Oswald slowly turned around to stare at the blonde man behind him.

“Jim?”

“What brings you to London?”

“I- he- you- Ed..” At the mention of the other man, Jim’s face fell. “No, no! Don’t! Not like that! He took Ivy!”

 

After that, everything was a blur. Jim had connections and before long, half of London’s police were on a look out for the run-away couple. It had been hectic, but before long there had been sightings of a redhaired young girl with a dark-haired man whom wore glasses. As Ivy had been found, she had thrown a tantrum, yelling that he loved her, and only he could understand her and make her happy. She cussed at Oswald and wished that he would break his other leg, so he would never walk again. And Ed …well, Oswald didn’t really care too much what happened to him.

“Thank you for the help, Jim.”

“You’re welcome.” Jim smiled at Oswald, it was the first time he had seen the blonde smile. He really looked better with a smile than a glare. The raven-haired man couldn’t stop himself for commenting it aloud, which only made the blonde smile even more. 

He really was too handsome for his own good.

Returning home with Ivy and leaving Jim in London was hard, but Oswald was not there for pleasure. Besides, he belonged at Van Dahl manor.

 

 

“Mother! Mother! Father!! Someone has bought Hertfordshire again!!” Just a few days back and Ivy was back to her energetic mood, Edward’s influence was all forgotten. “I wonder if they will hold parties like the previous owners!”

Selina was trying to get over her broken heart, yesterday she had left the comfort of her own room to walk the grounds.

Gertrud had been dreading for their future, but by now this was every day normal.

Elijah finally had the time to finish his book.

 

 

A few days later, there was a knocking at the dining room door as the family was gathered for an early dinner. “Excuse me,” the young Wayne said as he walked through the door. “I was wondering if I could have a word with miss Selina.” He paused, smiling her way. “Alone”

The two of them left the dining room and instead headed for the empty study. Everyone left behind stayed quiet, nothing could be heard for a few second until a loud “Yes!” could be heard from down the hall. Gertrud was the first to leave the dining room, Ivy close second and Elijah followed his daughter and wife, leaving Oswald alone with the dinner. He would have followed his family, had a handsome blond not entered the now empty dining room.

“Hello Oswald.”

“Jim! You returned!”

“Yes.” He moved towards the raven-haired man, whom had pushed himself away from the table to stand, He grabbed his cane fiercely. “Oswald, I know I asked you this before and that you deflected my advances, but you’re sending me mixed signals and I’m going to kiss you now unless you speak up.”

Oswald stayed quiet.  
He could hear his mother’s cheering down the hall, but he could care less in this very moment. Because his own Prince Charming was kissing him, right there in the middle of the dining room as if it was just the two of them. A hand was massaging his neck and soft black hair, Oswald’s own hands found their place on Jim’s hips. 

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. a Pride and Prejustice AU xD hope you enjoyed. ^_^


End file.
